


Serendipity

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, aka dani and jamie both own lovely pups that bring them together, because who doesn't like dogs, but with dogs, it's another modern day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 235





	Serendipity

She decides to get herself a pet out of poor loneliness after her breakup. She had always wanted one to be honest, but Eddie had been allergic and claimed that they were messy anyway. Though now that she was free from the shackles of a doomed relationship, she had decided to take the plunge. Dani finds herself wandering around her local shelter, looking up and down the rows and rows of dogs. They were all just too sweet and she would of course want them all, but her heart gets taken with a dog on the very end of the hall. A sweet girl who had been huddled up in a corner, shaking and crying. She bends down in front of the gated door and whistles gently, the animal perks it’s head up and Dani falls in love and even more so when she hears the poor animal’s story. She was a gift from someone’s husband to their wife, the wife got pregnant and the dog was handed over to the shelter. The man that ran the place explained that she never warmed up to anyone, she just sat and whimpered.

“Is it okay if I can see her?” Dani asks while the dog carefully approaches the fence and the man seemed to be shocked.

“Yeah, uh, wow, sorry. She just never did that before.”

So, the owner of the shelter lets Dani into the dog’s space. It takes some time; Dani spends most of her day in the shelter and allows the dog to warm up to her. By the closing time, she goes home with Winnie walking happily at her side.

Winnie becomes her best friend, the Australian Shepard is quick to learn, easy to please and never leaves her side. It’s easy to love her, even more so when the whole town whispers behind her back. Dani thinks her new friend has some sort of sixth sense and she knew that dogs were in tune with their humans. Ever since her breakup, Dani had been having a rough time and the dog would be there when an attack would come one, jumping up and licking her face. Dani was so lucky to have such an amazing dog in her life.

She takes her for walks around town and there is never a problem. Winnie doesn’t pull on the leash or bark at strangers, her temperament always matched Dani’s until one day.

She really had no idea what had gotten into her, she was walking her downtown, coffee in her hand and enjoying the fall day when Winnie just manages to yank her leash from her hand and Dani panics because it’s down a busy street and she just- can’t deal with another bad thing happening.

However, she is stopped, halfway down the street when she sees Winnie, tail wagging a mile a minute in front of a woman and another dog. The woman smiles brightly as she bends down to pick up Winnie’s leash and Dani is breathless as she catches up with her. She hears the woman laugh, a bit of a raspy one as she pets her. “Well hello there, gorgeous! Now where did you come from?” The woman is gorgeous and she stirs something in Dani. She doesn’t know if it’s the wild curls or the flannel shirt or the ripped jeans and combat boots, but it’s something. She really likes her voice.

“I’m sorry!” Dani suddenly calls out, jogging to catch up to her. “She’s mine, she just got away from me. She’s usually so good, I have no idea what had gotten into her.”

The woman smiles kindly at her as she hands her Winnie’s leash. “It’s no problem, really.” She tells her, “She probably got a look at this stud right here.” Dani smiles as she looks behind her, a dog with golden fur and bright blue eyes looks up at her, sitting nicely at the woman’s side. “He is quite the ladies man.”

“Oh well, he’s beautiful.” Dani coos. “What kind of dog is he?”

The woman seems proud and Dani just really likes her accent, she’s definitely not from around here. “Ah, he’s a mix. Part golden retriever, part husky and traveled with me all the way from our little town in jolly old England. Very well-mannered young man, this one.”

“I can see that,” She is amazed how he sits so calmly as Winnie sniffs and sniffs at him. “Winnie could learn a thing or two.”

This time the woman laughs again, it’s like one of the best sounds she has ever heard, Dani thinks. “Get out, this here is Kevin, you know, like The Wonder Years. Now if that isn’t some strange coincidence, I don’t know what is.”

And as this could not become any stranger, Winnie suddenly gives another pull of her leash. The problem was that Dani failed to notice that it was currently wrapped around both her and the other woman’s legs and made Dani stumble into her. The woman laughs and reaches how to grab Dani’s waist to steady her.

“Yeah, almost like a serendipity sort of thing.” Dani adds, a nervous laugh and a present pink of her cheeks. “I’m Dani.” She quickly adds.

The woman tilts her head to the side, looking her up and down for a moment and smiles. Dani notes that her eyes smile too. “Jamie.” And she removes her hands, Dani suddenly misses the contact.

“Are you new to town, because I haven’t seen you around?” Dani asks her, just wanting to keep her around a bit longer. She had never met someone that was this easy to talk to.

“I just moved here actually, this little shop here is mine. Kevin and I live in that little flat right above it. I’ve been busy setting the place up so this is our first round about the neighborhood.” She sighs. “And getting used to American lingo.” Jamie adds. “You know what would be helpful? If I could get your number, you know, so Kevin here can have a friend.”

And Dani laughs because, one it’s the smoothest transition she ever witnessed and two because she was about to ask Jamie for her number. “Oh yeah,” She says as she takes her phone out. “Definitely for the dogs sake.”

Jamie hums as she takes her phone and puts her number in. “Got to have the best for our fur babies, am I right?” She hands Dani her phone back. “Text me anytime, plus to owning your own shop? Getting to leave whenever the hell you want.”

Jamie bids them a goodbye, rubbing the back of Winnie’s ears and sending a wink towards Dani. It leaves Dani flustered, but with a bright smile on her face.

It’s not long till Dani texts her.

Well it happens more like this. Eddie, along with her mom and brothers come to the house to collect the rest of his things. She stands to the side, head down and unable to keep eye contact. It’s the glares, she tells herself. She can’t handle them, especially from Mrs. O’Mara. That one hurts the most, she had been like a mother to her when she needed it most.

Winnie is at her side, licking at her fingers and trying to comfort her. When she gets no responses, she trots into the kitchen, and pulls her leash from the counter, happily presenting it to her owner while dancing on her paws. She kneels on the floor and smiles as she runs her hands through her dogs soft fur. “You know just how to cheer me up, don’t you?”

So as Eddie and his family leaves, Dani shoots her a text. _“Are you busy?”_

In seconds, there is a reply. ‘ _For you? Never. Meet me at the park in 15?’_

They meet at the entrance of the park and Jamie presents her with a bag of fast food. “I went a head and brought a picnic. I know a good spot where we can wine and dine and avoid the looks of the nosy towns people.” She takes her hand. “C’mon, you are going to have to tell me how you managed to scandalize the whole town.”

Dani looks around and sure enough, there were eyes on her. When could she ever have a moments peace?

The settle under an old weeping willow tree who’s leaves were a rich red from the change in season. Winnie and Kevin both taking the time to play tug of war with a discarded stick before coming back over to them both and settling down. “So, what’s with all the nosy eyes on you?” Jamie asks while unwrapping her sandwich. “Did you commit some terrible crime that I should be aware of.”

Dani scoffs. “If coming out of the closet after being repressed for my whole life is a crime, then just lock me up and throw away the key.” Her eyes suddenly widen when she realizes what she just said. “Oh god, I’ve never actually told anyone that before.”

Jamie shrugs. “And yet the whole town knows,” She rolls her eyes. “And all things fair considering, I’d be in that jail cell right with you.”

A smile begins to form on Dani’s lips. “Well then, that wouldn’t be too bad then.” Jamie meets her gaze and smiles back. Dani takes a quick breath in. “I- the people here are always in other peoples lives. My ex and I, we were the town’s sweethearts. I swear, half of the town was present at our engagement party and our wedding was going to be some grand event.”

“So, you are like the royal family of Haven Iowa?” Jamie asks. “And here I am not dressed in my best, so I’m guessing it didn’t work out?”

Dani guffaws, shaking her head. “No, not one bit. I though the more I stuck it out, the less selfish I was being and maybe, just maybe I’d actually love him, more than just a friend- the way he loved me and when it didn’t happen? I broke it off. It took a week before word got out that not only did, I break it off with Eddie, but I was gay, so yeah. That’s my story.”

Jamie scoffs. “All the people in my home village knew I was gay and didn’t give a shit. People just have to mind their own, yeah? What makes their shit not stink.” She shifts herself on the grass so she could face her. “Listen, Dani. You do you, don’t mind all of them and their nastiness. Just worry about yourself and your gorgeous dog.” Jamie covers her hand with hers. “I’ve got to ask though if you don’t mind. What was the straw that broke the camel’s back?”

Dani takes in a sharp breath at the contact of the small about of Jamie’s skin on hers. She liked it, she decided and the butterflies just began swarming in her belly. “Like I said, years and years of repressing. Realizing that I couldn’t live a lie anymore and maybe a very touchy seamstress that was fixing up my wedding dress.”

Jamie throws her head back, laughter like a bell. “Oh my god, at least tell me you got lucky?”

Dani’s face goes beet-red. “Oh no, she already had a girlfriend and was just being nice.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Jamie coos. “Well, if it’s any consolation, I am having a wonderful time today.”

Dani perks up a bit. “Really, so you wouldn’t mind doing this again, maybe Friday night? Just you and me, I know this bar-”

“You mean the one right next to my shop, where I just happen to live in the place right above it?” She teases. “Dani, you flirt.” Another bubble of laughter escapes her lips. “It’s a date.”

They exchange a few more text before Friday night, Dani even gets a surprise bouquet of flower delivered to her work. Her students all mummer in wonder as she smells the fresh daisies and as she reads the card, she decides that she likes Jamie’s neat handwriting as much as she likes everything else.

When Friday night comes along, she takes great care into making herself look good. She stands in front of her closet, leafing through all of her clothes before she comes across a red floral skirt and a white button up shirt and a jean jacket. Things that she bought a while ago, but never wore. So, she gets dressed, puts on a little bit of makeup does her hair, allowing it to tumble down in loose waves. The whole time, Winnie looks up at her, eyes following her as she got ready. “Hey, don’t go trying to make me feel guilty. It was your thirst for Kevin that got us into this to being with.” She scolds the dog that gives her a huff. “I’ll be back later, be a good girl.”

They meet up in front of Jamie’s shop and again, she takes Dani’s breath away. Her wild brown curls are pinned up, a touch of makeup on her pretty face. A lose fitting rust colored top with a pair of clean back jeans and a chucky sweater. “Wow you look-”

“Yeah, I can clean up when I need to.” She reaches her hand out and Dani takes it, buzzing when Jamie gives it a reassuring squeeze. “And you, stunning as always.”

They get a little table in the corner of the bar and they talk all night, about their lives and how they grew up. Dani felt the connection the moment she first laid eyes on her, but tonight. The lingering gazes, the way their legs brush up against each other under the table and the way she takes her hand, squeezing lightly as Dani drags her thumb over her calloused knuckles.

Her body felt warm, her mind was content, this was nice, and she could do it every day if Jamie would allow it. For once, she doesn’t care if people stare, she actually wants them too so they can see what an actual happy Dani Clayton looks like. She likes Jamie’s touch, how her hand feels on the small of her back, her lips close to her ears as she teaches her how to play darts. It’s the closeness of it all, it’s the way she feels and smells. It’s everything about Jamie that just consumes her senses.

As the night ends, they leave the bar and walk to the front of her flower shop. “I had a really good time, tonight Dani.” Jamie softly says. “Maybe we could,”

Dani doesn’t let her finish her thought, she had been staring at her lips for most of the night and now that they were alone, she takes the chance and leans forward, kissing her with all she had. Jamie takes in a deep breath, shocked at Dani’s boldness, but quickly melts into her. She’s so different from Eddie though because she pulls away from Dani’s lips. “Are you sure?” She asks, strong and confident.

“Yes,” Dani breathes, and their lips find each other’s against. Dani’s all over her as she fumbles with the door of her apartment, lips on her neck, marking the skin beneath it. Once she gets the door open, they fumble in, and Jamie leads her to her bedroom, only breaking away for Dani to pull her shirt over her head as she pulls at the buttons of her blouse. They fall into the unmade bed, Dani giggling as Jamie curses under her breath about her choice of clothing because who wears stockings now a days.

It’s the softness of Jamie’s body pressed against hers, her smooth skin that her hands explore that just over confirms it, the way her breasts press against hers and how her thigh presses into where she needs her most.

However, what stops them- only for a moment to be fair is the sound of panting above them. Dani’s brow furrows as she looks up to see Kevin’s blue eyes on them. She laughs as Jamie rolls her eyes. “Kevin, man, we’ve talked about this. I would give you your alone time if you managed to get Winnie before I got Dani, so you got to respect your end and be a good chap about it.”

The canine tilts his head in confusion and Jamie points her finger out at the door. “Out, now. Don’t be a pervert.” The dog huffs and jumps down off the bed, his collar jingling as he jumps onto the sofa in the living room.

“You made a deal with your dog about who gets who first?” Dani asks, a playful grin on her face.

“Well yeah, he’s a good conversation,” Jamie tells her as Dani laughs and laughs. “What?”

Dani cups her face in her hands, looking at her with adoration. “You’re such a dork.” She giggles as she pulls her lips to hers again.

She wakes up the next morning with Jamie’s lithe body curled into her. Dani’s arm wrapped around her. She looks her for a while, connecting the freckles on her bare back with her finger and brushes her thumb across the scar on her shoulder.

Jamie hums at the touch, stretching her limbs before she turns around to face her. “How long have you been awake?” She asks her in a sleepy tone, hazel eyes barely awake.

“Not long.” Dani whispers.

Jamie nods. “Hm,” She nuzzles herself into Dani again, foreheads touching. “How did you sleep?”

Dani pushes a stray curl out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Best sleep I’ve had in a long time.”

A playful grin crosses Jamie’s face. “Well, I’m glad I could be of service. I’m surprised you have a voice after last night.” She flirts teasingly as she presses a soft kiss to her lips. “We should get moving though, I was thinking you could stop by your place, pick up Winnie and then get breakfast.” Jamie laughs as Dani’s face falls. “Don’t give me that look, there will be other nights and other mornings.”

“You promise?” Dani asks, voice soft.

“Yeah, I promise.”

It’s not a far walk to Dani’s small house and Kevin needs the walk. Dani feels a sense of pride as they walk down the street hand in hand. When Dani unlocks the door, Winnie comes rushing up to greet them and Dani is impressed that the house isn’t in pure disarray. “I’m going to get changed and then we can go to breakfast. Do you mind giving Winnie a scoop of dog food? She’s probably starving.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Jamie does as she says, scoffing when she noticed Kevin making himself at home.

“So,” Dani’s voice comes from the bedroom. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, what possessed you to name your dog Kevin?”

Jamie answers her as she looks around her living room, examining her knick knacks. “It’s the name he came with.” She tells her as she picks up a snake plant, impressed of its healthy state. “He was a rescue.”

“Yeah, so was Winnie.” Dani tells her as she comes out of her room, pulling a sweater over her head and plopping down on the sofa to put her shoes on. “I was just feeling so lonely after everything that happened and I always wanted a dog. He was against them though; said they were too messy.”

Jamie smirks. “Pro tip. Never trust anyone that doesn’t like dogs. If they don’t like dogs, then dogs don’t like them and there is a reason for that.”

There is a knock on the door that interrupts their conversation. Jamie takes the liberty to answer it, only to discover Dani’s ex behind it. “Oh,” He looks shocked. “I’m sorry, I just came to collect the last box of my things. Is Dani around?”

Jamie had to give it to him, one because news must travel fast around here and two, he played the hurt ex-fiancé really freaking well. Though maybe he was still hurt, she didn’t know, but she could play his game. “Yeah, we were just about to leave for breakfast. Dani, baby, door for you!”

Jamie doesn’t leave though; she stands between them as Dani peaks over her shoulder to see who it was. “Eddie? I thought you got everything the other day.”

“Yeah, no- I left a box of books behind.” He is eyeing the two of them up, but Jamie remains unflinching and cool as a cucumber. “Can I come in to get it?”

Dani stutters and Jamie looks back at her. “No, you can’t.” She answers. “Babe,” She turns her head to Dani. “Is that the box right here, on the kitchen table?”

“Oh!” Dani squeaks. “Yeah it is.” She rushes over to grab it and hands it to Jamie who passes it over to Eddie.

Expect Eddie doesn’t move, well he doesn’t until Kevin is at Jamie’s side, giving him a low growl joined by Winnie who hadn’t really bothered with him earlier. Dani is still close behind her.

He looks annoyed and throws an off-handed comment her way. “Looks like it didn’t take you long to move on.” He snips and Jamie chuckles. “What is so funny about that?”

“Look mate.” Jamie rolls her eyes. “I get you’re upset about, but you got to give it up. It’s over. I understand it’s your first heartbreak, but it’s been five months. Get yourself back out there, take the horse by the reigns and get out there. Five months is enough time for her to move on, so don’t be subtly trying to shame her about it.”

Dani must admire her, because there is no anger in her voice. She’s just talking to him, like she would as if she were is friend. There is no malice or venom, and Eddie doesn’t know what to do with himself. He just takes his box and stands there so Jamie does what she can do, she just closes the door. “Hm, maybe we should make breakfast here? Don’t feel too comfortable going out with him lurking about.”

Dani though, is still full of concern. He was still her childhood best friend. “You think that he’ll be okay though?”

Jamie nods her head and frame’s Dani’s face. “You have a big heart, that’s one of the things I like about you. You’re still here, giving these bigots in this town a pass, teaching their children and offering them kind smiles. I think that if he really does care about you, he will find someone else and he will be happy again. You though, need to worry about your own happiness for now, okay?”

Dani gives her a nod and Jamie leans up, kissing her forehead. “So, Pancakes or eggs?”

“How about both?” Dani answers her question with a question.

“Both sounds good to me, and maybe some sausage for these pups. They do deserve a treat after all their matchmaking.” She smirks. “Oh imagine if Disney made a movie after us, Oscar material right there.” She sign songs as she heads into the kitchen

And Dani laughs, because getting a dog turned out to be the best decision she had ever made.


End file.
